Bridge Of Reason, Shore Of Faith
by loveandconfusion
Summary: A shy WWE Hairstylist never thought she'd find love, but what happens when she not only has one man trying to win her heart, but a second who sneaks up and takes it.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own anything besides the main charactor Tiffany.

* * *

Inside the arena of another WWE event, away from the hustle and bustle of the preparation for the show, sat two women chatting over a cup of coffee.

The first a tall woman, with straight blonde hair, and a slender figure. She was strikingly attractive, it was plan to see she work as a diva.

The other a petite woman was much shorter with wavy blonde hair, she like her friend was slender and attractive, unlike her friend she did not work as a diva, but instead was employed as one of the WWE's many hairstylist.

The two quietly chatting about their time off as they sipped their coffee's, awaiting show time.

"Another weekend, and still I haven't heard anything from him."

The petite blonde complained, as she lazily sipped her coffee.

"I'm starting to think he's never going to call, I'm so sick of all this dating nonsense."

The petite Blonde sighed heavily and slouched down more in her chair. She brushed her bangs slowly behind her ear and stared at her gorgeous friend enviously, she would never have such trouble finding someone, men of all kinds flocked around her.

" You say that every time something goes wrong Tiff. So what if that guy didn't call you back, you said yourself you had a horrible time and would never think of having another date with him." insisted the WWE diva.

Tiffany just sighed again looking into her cup. She had only been working for the WWE for a short period of time and didn't have many friends in the business, Barbie or Kelly Kelly as she's known on tv was one of her few friends, the two had bonded after coming into the company around the same time and their young age. Tiffany always had a problem making new friends because of her shyness but she was definitely glad she found Barbie. It was a routine for the two to arrive early and have their girl time, most of which was spent talking about Tiffany's bad dates and Barbie's seemingly perfect relationship.

Tiffany's shyness always got in the way of her dates and no matter what Barb would tell her she couldn't get past it. Barbie had even set Tiffany up on dates with a few of her co-workers, John Morrison, Elijah Burke and Jimmy Wang Yang but nothing ever came of them. Tiffany had given up on dating co-workers after the horrible experience she had with Elijah Burke, the date itself wasn't half bad, Tiffany found herself wanting to open up and do more then she usually would, it was the next day when she was doing Michelle McCool's hair for a Smackdown/ECW houseshow, was she told that the whole locker room was talking about her night with Elijah. She was mortified and couldn't look anyone in the eye for months, especially when some people called her crude names.

"BB that's not the point, the point is that this always happens, why can't I just be normal and not be a total spazz all the time. Every time I like a guy I make a fool of myself." explained Tiffany as she watched some of the wrestlers enter catering over her cup of coffee.

"Oh Tiff, your not that bad you just need to loosen up a little. Why don't you go over and talk to Phil, you know as well as I do he has a little thing for you." suggested the blonde diva.

"Just because he offered to drive me to the next show doesn't mean he has a thing for me." she paused as she glanced at the man in question, Phil "C M Punk" Brooks was talking happily and laughing with Matt Striker and Adam "Edge" Copeland. "Plus I can't just go over and talk to him like that it's just not me."

"Maybe you should try something different we both know that what you're doing isn't working. Just go over and ask him how his day off was." replied Barbie with a smug look plastered on her pretty face.

"BB I can't I'll end up tripping over something and fall in his lap." Tiffany answered a slight blush coming to her cheeks as she thought back to the time that had happened to her.

"Fine, have it your way, though I don't think he'd mind if you fell in his lap, Randy Orton didn't seem to have a problem with it." Barbie said while she giggled partly from remembering the look on Orton's face when Tiffany tripped over Ashley's crotches and fell head first into his lap, and partly from the deep blush and look on Tiffany's face. A devilish grin appeared on the young diva's face as an idea came to her. Before Tiffany could do anything Barbie called out to Phil and his friends to join them.

The three men grabbed their stuff and headed over to the small table in the corner, where the two women sat. Phil took a seat next to Tiffany while Adam sat across from them, Matt grabbed a chair from a near by table, sitting on the opposite side of Barbie.

With a slight sigh Tiffany tried to look anywhere but the three attractive men at her table. She tried to calm her breathing when Phil's leg brushed against her bare one and settled there, she felt her already hot face get even hotter. Somewhere in the back of her mind she hoped that what Barbie had told her was true, that Phil did have a thing for her, she had seen him around he wasn't like most of the wrestlers backstage, but still she couldn't see someone like him being interested in someone like her.

Silently she scolded herself for even thinking such things, she promised herself she would never date another co-worker and put herself though that again, or risk her job. When Tiffany was done dwelling on everything she could think of, she chanced a glance up at the people around her table. While she had been in her head it seemed that the other occupants of the table had started up a conversion. So she quietly sat there and listened in on the conversion nodding her head now and again but never voicing her opinions. This was until one of the occupants decided to single her out.

Adam Copeland was one of the people Tiffany tried to avoid around the backstage area, not because she didn't like him but his personality just clashed with hers. He was sociable, loud, a little obnoxious, crude and sometimes he could be down right rude. While Tiffany was quiet, shy, down to earth and sometimes could be a bit of a homebody. She tried not to listen to all the rumors going around, but she still found herself listening when people told her to stay away from him. It was hard to stay away now, he was sitting opposite her, staring intently awaiting her response to his question.

"Do you always just sit there like that?" he wondered out loud to the quiet blonde across from him. The question just had time to leave his mouth before the table suddenly became silent.

"Like what?" the hairstylist questioned softly, so soft that Adam had to lean in to hear the whole answer.

"So you can talk, for a second I thought you were mute. You haven't said anything the hold time we were here not to mention any other times I've seen you." Adam continued making Tiffany uncomfortable that all the attention was on her. She shifted around in her seat trying to keep the blush away from her face.

"Leave her alone Adam, she's just quiet that all, unlike some people who never know when to shut up, she a breath of fresh air." Phil defended while turning his attention and smiling at the flushed women next to him.

"Easy man, I'm just saying she never talks, its like having a mime sitting there." Adam answered not getting the hint to just let it go.

Tiffany feeling even more uncomfortable decided it would be a good idea to start getting prepared for the show. So she excused herself, telling Barbie she'd see her in her chair quietly, and made her way back to the hair and make up area, all the while hoping that she never have to encounter Adam Copeland again.

Meanwhile back at the table, Adam stopped listening to Barbie and Phil's scolding, he couldn't stop thinking about how flushed and uncomfortable Tiffany had gotten when he would just look at her for too long.

Phil thought about how stupid Adam had been, everyone knew how quiet Tiffany was, she had to warm up to you before she could be comfortable.

Matt Striker on the other hand thought about how hot Tiffany's ass looked as she left in her summer dress.

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything besides the main charactor Tiffany.

**Authors Note: **Firstly I'd like to apologize for any mistakes I've made, I try my best to correct them all but truth be told I'm not the best speller and I have problems with grammar. So I'm sorry I hope there aren't that many and it doesn't affect the story. Secondly I'd like to thank The Heartbreak Babe, awprncss4386, and Inday for the reviews I really appreciate them, thank you so much.

* * *

In an arena, long before air time sat a Rated R Superstar focused only on the young blonde not but a few feet away. He couldn't help but think how typical she was, the shy, quiet girl next door with the blonde hair and the big lost eyes, the girlish innocence with the almost cute clumsiness, she defiantly wasn't his type, there's no way she could keep up with the ultimate opportunist.

She lightly chewed on her lower lip as she tried not to laugh at John "Morrison" Hennigan's chauvinistic ways. The blush hadn't left her face since he had arrived twenty minutes ago. One would assume that the two had something going on with the constant flirting and slight touching on Morrison's part. But Adam thought nothing of it what would Hennigan want with someone like her.

Finally it was his turn in her chair and he was looking forward to it. Morrison moved his "greatness" to the chair beside Adam, as He took his seat and she quietly got to work on his multi colored locks.

"How do you want it?" the hairstylist asked timidly, while lightly played with his hair.

"Deep and dirt baby." Adam replied smartly, the smug smirk couldn't keep off the superstar's face, as Morrison giggled beside the pair. Tiffany couldn't keep the heat way from any part of her body, as she turned a violent shade of red.

" If your looking for it deep and dirty I'm skilled in the mystical art of love making, we can spend the night in earthly paradise."Answered Morrison with an equally smug look.

The suggestive comments only intensifying the crimson color of the only female in the room's face.

Adam chuckled softly to himself this kid could light a dark room with her checks alone. Maybe he should tone it down a little hell maybe he should shut up all together but he was just having to much fun.

Tiffany was finding it hard to do her job with the two men around. She could tune out John and maybe even Adam if they were alone, but together she was tempted to run and find comfort in Barbie's locker room. Knowing that could never happen she tried to keep all her attention on Adam's hair hoping to finish it faster. Though Adam could be quiet a hassle secretly Tiffany liked doing his hair, he had soft illustrious hair that she loved to put her hand through.

Adam's hair was finally finished without too much more derogatory comments, he moved on to make-up and Tiffany moved on to the next person.

She relaxed with a small sigh of relief as Phil Brooks plopped down in her chair. She caught his smile in the mirror and matched it with a small one of her own. She swiftly got to work on his dark mop eagerly hoping it was the end of John and Adams ranting. A quick glance to her left and the knot in her stomach tightened when she caught the mischievous smirk plastered on Adam's lips.

Trying to ignore the feeling of Adam's eyes following her every move, she continued to wet and style phil's hair.

Tiffany thought she was home free when she had made it through Phil's hair and was about to grab the final product from the counter. Adam who had just finished in the make-up chair took it upon himself to grab Tiffany's hand and pull her down into his lap. With a big wet kiss to the cheek Adam got up tossed Tiffany towards Phil's lap and strutted out the door.

Tiffany sat shocked holding her cheek for a few seconds before she came back to her senses and took in her surroundings. Embarrassed beyond belief Tiffany Quickly got off Phil's lap and hurried out of the beauty area towards Barbie's locker room.

* * *

"He just kissed your cheek and left?" Asked the ECW Diva.

"He just walked out like it was nothing leaving me on poor Phil." answered the mortified blonde. She had just finished tell Barbie the whole story of the incident in the beauty area. "I don't know what he's playing at but I sure don't like it."

"Don't worry about it hon it's just the way Adam is. He'll give up in a day or two." Barbie stated, sweetly rubbing Tiffany's back soothingly. Though Barbie was reassuring Tiffany that Adam did this all the time the truth was she had never seen him act like that to anyone, she promised herself that she would have a talk with him about it later. But she didn't have time for that now because a stagehand lightly knocked on the door and told the two women in the room that it was show time and Barbie need to get out there.

only a few minutes after Barbie had left there was another knock on the door. Thinking it was another stagehand Tiffany slowly got up from her seat and opened the door, but to her shock there was no stagehand only Phil Brooks decked out in his ring attire. Sighing Tiffany debated closing the door, but quickly that option left as Phil pushed the door further open and walked inside closing it behind him. Without looking back he walked over to the couch flopped down and beckoned her over. With some hesitation she made her way over to next to him sitting, but couldn't bring herself to look him in the eyes.

"You left in such a hurry back there I just wanted to make sure you were ok." Phil asked sweetly, grabbing a hold of her hand. "It wasn't because of me was it? Because I only grabbed you to steady you after Adam pushed you in my lap. I'm sorry if I offended you or made you uncomfortable in any way."

Tiffany couldn't help but feel touched that after all that he was worry about her. It make a small smile grace her lips at the gesture.

"You have no need to apologize it wasn't your fault, I should be the one to apologizing." Tiffany replied softly, trying to control her emotion as he started to rub lazy circles around her hand.

"Lets just both agree that it was neither of our fault, but Adam's for doing what he did." the straight edge superstar replied smiling brightly.

Tiffany agree with Phil, smiling as well but still feeling a nerves. Nothing could have prepared her for what would happen next.

"I should get going now before I miss my cue." Phil whispered still smiling while standing.

But instead of just leaving like Tiffany had thought he would do, he slowly bend back down and laid a soft kiss on Tiffany's pink lips. Then grinned once more at the blushing blonde promising he'd see her later and left in a hurry, if Tiffany wasn't so caught up in her head she would have notice that her blushed was mirrored on Phil's tanned face.

* * *


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything besides the main charactor Tiffany.

**Authors Note: **Firstly I'd like to apologize for any mistakes I've made, I try my best to correct them all but truth be told I'm not the best speller and I have problems with grammar. So I'm sorry I hope there aren't that many and it doesn't affect the story. Secondly I'd like to again say i'm sorry for my lack of updates... thanks to everyone who's read my story, i really hope you enjoy it as much as i do... this is a shorter update but please bare with me while i rewrite this whole thing.

* * *

I finally had some time to myself, it felt like forever since I had a day off. I was glad to have some time away from the hectic life that is the WWE. I couldn't have been happier when Barbie mentioned having a girls day out, Exploring the latest city with some of the other Divas. I had been a little uncomfortable being around all the beautiful women of Smackdown, but everyone was so nice and down to earth, I was happy B.B had nagged me into joining them. It gave me time to stop replaying Phil asking me out over and over in my head. Barbie was overjoyed when he asked me in catering, while I on the other hand was thinking of all the ways I could humiliate myself.

I hadn't spent a lot of time with some of the women, but I was having the best time I had in awhile. We had started out with myself, Barbie, Layla, and Lisa, but sometime during the day Maryse, Eve, and Vickie had joined the group.

We spent a long day of shopping and sightseeing prior to sitting down to have some lunch and chat, before we had to get back to the arena.

"I heard around the locker room that Phil has a hot date tomorrow night." Lisa gossiped unaware that Phil's date was watching her across the table.

I shared a quick look with Barbie, while slightly shaking my head to signify not to say a word.

"I heard that too, but he's been keeping it real quiet." Layla joined in.

" Well I heard he was after her for awhile now, only just got the never to ask her out." Vickie added into the conversation.

"How'd you heard about that?" B asked for the first time.

"I'm not one hundred percent sure but, Adam told me during one of our segments that he caught Phil practicing asking her out in the locker room." The Brunette woman giggling, along with the others at the table.

"So its someone that works for the company?" Eve asked from her corner of the table.

" I guess so." Barbie added, while shooting a secretive smile my way.

It was a lot of information to take in for me. I've never even noticed Phil being anything but friendly with me, but he was like that with everyone. Why would someone want to date me when you work in a company full of beautiful divas? Not that I'm hideous, actually that's something I'm not shy about I'll admit it, if I spent more time at the gym and less time at star bucks, I could be mistaken for a diva. But come on, The shy Hairstylist who can't make a sentence around men or an outgoing divas with the looks the style and the charisma? why me?

Once back at the arena my night couldn't have gone any worst. First I couldn't find my best hairbrush and had to use an old one, which got caught in the long dark curls of Matt Hardy. Though he was a good sport about it I could tell it hurt like a bitch.

To top it all off I missed my ride back to the hotel and had to share one with John Hennigan and Mike Mizanin. Oh and did I mention it was only a two seater. Let just say that didn't go so well. I was glad to finally be cuddled up with my blankets in bed later on that night.

* * *


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything besides the main charactor Tiffany.

**Authors Note: **Firstly I'd like to apologize for any mistakes I've made, I try my best to correct them all but truth be told I'm not the best speller and I have problems with grammar. So I'm sorry I hope there aren't that many and it doesn't affect the story. Secondly I'd like to again say i'm sorry for my lack of updates... thanks to everyone who's read my story, i really hope you enjoy it as much as i do...

* * *

It's hard living all your life being shy. I've tried to come out of my shell, but I can't seem to do it. I want to I really do, but it's not as easy as it seems. Looking into the mirror I made a promise to myself that tonight and from this point on I wouldn't let my shyness keep me down, it wouldn't stop me anymore I wouldn't let it.

Letting out a sigh I finished curling my long blonde mane, and checked my make-up one last time while trying to calm my nerves. Phil would be here any minute for our date and dare I say it I'm excited. Quickly I climbed into my outfit that B.B and I had picked out earlier on that day, we had decided on a simple pair of low rise straight-leg dark blue jeans with long black boots and a Purple off the shoulder long sleeved shirt.

I took a few more glances in the mirror before settling down on my bed to watch some TV while I waited.

An hour later and a few drinks from the mini bar I'd lost all hope of Phil showing up. I finally had given up and began to feel sorry for myself. The one thing I got excited about was just ripped out from under me.

_

Earlier that day, in the hotel lobby, two WWE superstars were finishing up another long day and were on route to their respected hotel rooms, Chatting about insignificant thing until one spoke his mind.

"So Vickie told me her and Tiffany were seeing a movie tonight."

The other man flinched, his dark brown eyebrow arching in confusion.

The tall blonde man smirked getting the reaction he was looking for and continued.

"So no date huh? That's rough man." He laughed slapping the younger man on the back.

The elevator doors opened and the blonde Canadian took his leave.

"Later punk." He shot at the closing door.

"Adam" nodded the straight edge superstar.

Neither noticed their co-worker standing behind.

-

I woke up hazy, my memory clouded. My throat hurt and my eyes took more time than necessary to focus on the tidy hotel room.

It wasn't long before my ignorant bliss was lifted and the events of last night or lack thereof, came flooding back. My chest tightened and my heartbeat increased.

Another failed attempt. How Embarrassing!

My body told me to stay in bed but my mind knew better, I had to get up and beautify the WWE for yet another house show. I loved my job but the embarrassment of last night's failed date was too much for my hung over heart.

After a very long shower my body felt a little better but my mind still hadn't drifted through the fog.

As I reached my suitcase my yellow jogging pants caught my eye. But there was no way I would go to work with bright yellow sweat pants when I was working with some of the most gorgeous women on earth. I grabbed a pair of black leggings and a stripped mid thigh long sleeve shirt with matching bra and panties and set off to get dressed.

My blonde curls was placed in a messy bun on the top of my head, I'm sure the eyeliner around my green eyes was already running from my constant rubbing of them, luckily I had my sunglasses covering my blood shot eyes. As I stepped out my car I realized it might have not been a good idea to drink three cups of star bucks coffee. I mentally listed what I had to do today before the show.

First and foremost find a bathroom and quick!

When I had number one scratched off my list. I made my way to my work station ready to face what the new day had in store for me. Unlucky for me I was not ready for the leggy blonde sitting in my chair.

Barbie Blank was not a person I wanted to talk to right now. I knew she was itching to know all the juice details of last night or lack thereof. I put on my game face and busied myself organizing my work space for the day.

"So" the striking blonde squealed, her blue eyes big with questions.

"Don't even start Barbie, I don't want to talk about it." I cut the diva off before she could even get started.

"I take it, it didn't go well." Barbie questions her mood darkening.

"But I thought you two would get along flawlessly."

"Maybe if he bothered to show up we would have." My green eyes focused on anything but the pretty face in my chair. I didn't want to see the pity in her eyes, even if she wouldn't admit it I knew it was there.

"No way! But Phil was so into you, you heard what the girls said. I talked to him myself yesterday morning he was looking forward to it." Her blue eyes darkening as her mood soured even more. "When I get my hands around that little twerp's neck I'll……."

"B, Please don't doing anything, I don't want you to make a big deal of this." I pleaded my green eyes wide.

"Please just a little, I'll get some of the guys to rough him up a little bit." She said almost cackling in delight.

"No! Don't say anything to anyone I don't want anyone to know, please B it could jeopardize my job." I begged. "I just want to go on working like nothing ever happened and have nothing to do with or see Mr. Phil Brooks again." I pleaded. I didn't want what happened last time to repeat itself. Let's just say Barbie went psycho on someone's ass, it wasn't pretty. But that a tale for another time.

"Don't worry Tiff, we'll find you your price charming."

I don't know what was more scary the look on Barbie's face, or the thought of her trying to shove me in the arms of an unwilling Prince. The truth was I had decided in my drunken stupor last night to focus more on my work and less on dating for the time being.

Just as I was finishing up on Barbie's silky locks a stagehand informed me that I was needed over in wardrobe.

Baffled I quickly bid farewell to Barbie and trailed behind the gentleman. My mind took me to places I knew to be incorrect, yet still I hoped that Phil would be sending for me, to proclaim how sorry he was.

A girl could dream couldn't she?


	5. Chapter 5

**Authors Note: **Firstly I hope everyone had a great holiday season full of eggnog and candy canes...I decided to give you a late Christmas gift... Secondly I'd like to apologize for any mistakes I've made, I try my best to correct them all but truth be told I'm not the best speller and I have problems with grammar.

* * *

However my hopes were soon shattered after taking one look around the room. There was no one in sight. Stepping further into the room, I felt like I was in one of those horror movies I loved so much, like any second the Undertaker would jump out and take me down to the depths of hell.

Laughing that thought off I stepped further into the room and that when I saw….

THE UNDERTAKER!

Ok so that didn't happen, but I did see Heather the lead stylist for the WWE. We had talked on a few occasions and even had a coffee or two. Yet I still couldn't think of why she had asked me here.

"Tiffany thank god you came, I really need some help I'm all by myself here. I need to get some of the superstars fitted for new attire, but I'm really swamped. Do you think you could help me out?" The older of the two women pleaded. "I've already arranged for one of the other hairstylist to take over your station, please?"

I couldn't say no to her, the look on her face alone wouldn't let me. It'll be a change, what harm could it do?

Little did I know thirty minutes later, I'd be knocking on the locker room door of a WWE superstar. I don't think my face could have turned any redder when the door opened and a shirtless Dave Batista stood staring down at me.

"Yeah" the 'Animal' inquired gazing down upon me. If I hadn't just went I would have pee'd my pants on the spot, this man made me want to hide in the corner, he's so damn intimidating.

"I'm here to measure you for your new attire." I squeaked out, even to my own ears my voice seemed to quiver.

"Where's Heather?" the big man grunted out. Gosh couldn't I have measured anyone but him.

"She's busy so she asked me to help out." I responded trying to keep my voice under control.

He said nothing just moved back into the room leaving the door wide open. I took that as my queue, and made my way inside as well.

Once I entered I observed him standing in the middle of the room watching me. My cheeks flushed as I quickly staggered trying to pull out what I would need.

I practically chocked on my own spit as I kneeled down in front of him. I cleared my throat, inverting my eyes as I grabbed the measuring tape. My hands were fumbling trying to remember everything Heather had demonstrated. My eyes roamed up to slowly meet his, I couldn't help the dirty thoughts that flowed through my mind at that moment.

My red face brightened as he smirked down at me. Quickly I focus my eyes on the carpeted floor and cleared my throat.

"I'll just get started." I mumbled with my eyes locked on the measuring tape.

Gradually, I tried my best to act like I had a clue what I was doing when I brought my hand up, placing the tape on his inner thigh like I had seen my grandma do years ago.

Oh crap! What was that I just touched?

Mortified I just molested Batista I tried to keep my hand stable, as I brought the measure down his firm leg.

Smiling to myself, I thought I was doing a good job for my first time. I was almost done when Dave decided to speak up again.

"If you don't hurry up down there you might have a third leg to measure." He grumbled out.

Horrified I dropped my measuring tape and skidded away from him. My face redder then I ever thought it could be.

His booming laughter was not helping matters.

"Don't worry girl, it won't hurt you." He snorted out barely containing his laughter, while I tried my hardest to get my reddened face under control.

It took me a few more minutes to get myself under control before I quickly finished up.

"Come back and visit us anytime." He grunted out. "Or maybe we'll have to come visit you, cut in line for the hot stylist."

I practically bolted out the door and down the hall to safety. Checking my list of superstars my heart dropped, how could I have not noticed this before! There it was like a knife in my heart.

Phil 'CM PUNK" Brooks_How could I have missed that! My heart rate increased the closer I got to the main locker room until I stood before it. Completely forgetting about my face I tried to steady my breathing._

Relax I scolded myself. Be Professional

Before my mind even had time to comprehend what was happening my hand had come up to lightly tap on the door.

I blew my hair out of my eyes as the door gradually opened. I didn't bother looking to see who had acknowledged me. I just wanted to get this over with and quickly.

"um.. I'm here for wardrobe to get some…um… measurements." I stuttered out.

"Yeah, yeah come in." said the smooth voice.

At this I looked up. Oh just great that's all I needed, John Hennigan.

My mouth made some bizarre noise I couldn't comprehend as I followed him into the room.

All eyes were on me. I sighed when I spotted both Matt Hardy and Phil in the same room knowing this would be my last stop. I listened as John explained my presences.

I took in one last person in the room.

Adam.

He smiled at me and I gave him a shy one back.

"Matt do you mind." I ask timidly gesturing to the measuring tape in my hand. He nodded smiling at me.

I nervously made my way towards him, once again hitting my knees. I could feel eyes burning holes in the back of my head, but I didn't dare turn around.

"Hey no sugar for me?" Came John's cheeky question, breaking the silence that had developed throughout the room.

I gave a small giggle at that and got started. I made extra effort to avoid a mishap like earlier today. My cheeks burned just thinking of the whole ordeal.

Hastily I fixed my hands down his leg taking his measurements down as I went. I finished up not long after without complications, dreading moving on to the next name on my list. I smiled to the dark haired man in front of me and said a quiet thank you, in which I received your welcome in return.

"So who's next?" John asked gulping down half a water bottle.

I froze my eyes not leaving the wall behind his head.

"umm… Phil." I choked out.

My gaze moved to his form and watched as he visibly tensed. Great I repulsed him now. I grumbled in my head.

"Well Uh… go for it." He let out.

I sighed and took one small step forward. Once there I slowly kneeled in front of him hoping this would be quick and painless. I kept my eyes glued to the tape measure and my mind on the job hoping to get this done swiftly. My fingers unrolled the measure and held it to his inner thigh sliding it down to the bottom of his leg. I did this twice for each leg making sure my numbers were accurate.

I then focused on his waist. Sitting higher on my knees, I slipped my hands around his waist joining the tape in the front of him. I repeated it once more then bent down to write it on my notepad.

I heard slight chuckling behind me, which soon turned into fits of laughter. I turned confused, to the laughing men arching my eyebrow.

What did I have something on my back or in my hair?

I turned back to Phil who had been strangely silence through the whole thing. My eyebrow arched once again at the sight before me. His eyes were closed his head tilted and his face as bright as Maria's hair.

I was starting to get really baffled by this whole situation, until his uncomfortable shuffling caught my eye, and I found the source of all the laughter.

Oh.

His face burned brighter as he noticed I had become aware of his little problem.

"Are you done?" He asked his eyes briefly meeting my own before finding their way to the floor.

I nodded as he bolted out the door.

I giggled on the inside wondering if Heather had this much trouble. Even though he stood me up last night I couldn't help but feel bad for him.

Poor guy.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer **: Everyone know i don't own anything that belongs to the WWE.. I do however own Tiffany.

**Authors Note:** I'd like to apologize again for any mistakes I've made, I try my best to correct them all but truth be told I'm not the best speller and I have problems with grammar.

_

* * *

_

I was actually eager to enter the arena for another long day within the WWE. Barbie had called me minutes earlier informing me that I had a surprise upon my arrival. My caffeinated body was ecstatic and my mood was the lightest it's been in months, as I anxiously made my way towards my station.

_I let my heel clad feet lead my way trying not to start walking to fast or surely I'd trip. I knew B.B would already be there not so patiently anticipating my arrival. Sooner than usual I bounced through the doorway not at all shocked to see the blonde leaning against my station. However I was mystified to see that the blonde I was looking for was seated in my chair, while a rather tanned French Canadian diva leaned casually against my station, whereas a third person stood looking on as well._

_I turned my attention to the third person in the room gazing apprehensively, he smiled slightly, coming towards me before raising his hand to ruffling my hair, his eyes flash briefly to Barbie then he waltz out the door. My eyes rested on the door he just disappeared out of, as my hand comes up to fix my tousled hair. Trying to wrap my mind around what he was doing here. Shrugging I turned my attention to the two women in the room throwing all thoughts of Dave out of my head._

_I eyed the blonde suspiciously, but she just smiled and handing me a rather big white box. _

"_For you." She explained with her ever present French accent, it reminding me of my childhood._

_I arched my eyebrow, confusion clearly visible on my face, why was she giving me this? _

"_She said she found it outside your door when she arrived." Barbie explained, while Maryse just shook her head in agreement. This was the surprise?_

_Confused I sat the box down and plucked the card that was attached to the ridiculously obnoxious big red bow, giving B a knowing look. _

"_What?" she asked with a knowing look of her own._

"_Aw, BB you shouldn't have." I whined brushing away fake tears._

"_Don't look at me, I didn't do it." She shrugged never losing her trademark smile._

"_Who else would give me a bow like this." I replied, it was known between Barbie and I that I love big crazy bows, we had been outdoing ourselves for awhile trying to see who could give the present with the most outrageous decorations._

_Barbie's Simple Shrug made me believe she knew more then she was letting on. My mind came up blank and not my leggy friend beside me, but to who would send me such a thing. My thoughts came to Phil but he wouldn't even look at me when we were in the same room and made it a point to turn around and walk the other way when he saw me coming. One other person came to my mind only because he was in the room when I entered._

_Dave Batista has been a constant in my life for the past week. So him being in the room made him a possibility in my mind. Sighing I wasn't any closer to finding out who had gave me this._

"_Come on, open it." Maryse wailed excitedly next to me. "I want to see what it is."_

_Sighing again I gripped the bow and tugged it off the nicely prepared box. I couldn't help the gasp that fell out my pink glossed lips. I saw the most gorgeous dress sitting perfectly. I carefully extracted the beauty from its box prison. It was absolutely stunning, it reminded me of a dress I adored of Maria's but when I asked her about it she told me it had been one of a kind. I was beyond words. _

"_It's beautiful." Maryse exclaimed while Barbie shook her head like a moron, neither taking their eyes off the dress._

"_Yeah" I breathed, it was all I could get out. Turning it around to see it at all angles something caught my green eyes. There carefully attach to the dress was a letter. Lightly I unattached it from the dress and opened it, I let my eyes skim over the words on the page reading then re-reading what it had to say. Shocked couldn't even describe what I was feeling. Barbie took it upon herself to snatch the note out of my hand, reading it herself along with Maryse._

"_Someone's got an admirer." Barbie giggled with a weird look in her baby blues._

"_What am I going to do?" I asked _

"_What do you mean? The note clearly tells you what to do." Maryse spoke up in her charming accent, showing me the note again. I re-read it one more time to make sure my eyes weren't playing tricks on me._

**Put it on, be in the lobby of the hotel at eight. Don't be late.**

"_Are you serious? We have no idea who this person is, it could be some psycho." I stated letting my overactive imagination get the better of me. _

"_Please Tiffany you are overreacting again, just do it ok I'm sure you're going to have a great time. I promise no psycho is out to get you." She was aware of my over the top behaviour. Giving me the cutest puppy dog face I've ever seen._

"_Fine I'll do it, but only because you gave me that look you know I can't take that look. But if one little thing goes wrong I'm blaming it on you." Sighing just wanting to forget about this for awhile and get to work._

_I was sure Barbie knew more then she was letting one it was the only way she could be so sure that I would have a good time and not be attacked by a psycho._

_It was all I could do to not think about tonight and focus on my job._

_By the time seven o'clock came I had put the dress on five times and still I couldn't help felling the dread that pasted through my body. I wish I could have at least gotten it out of Barbie who this mysterious person was. So I could know if I should be getting ready for this or running for the hills._

_Sighing for the hundredth time today, I remembered the promise I made to myself weeks before. I wouldn't let my shyness get in the way of my life. So I shuffled back into the bathroom and stepped back into the dress for the sixth time that evening. Quietly telling myself that my fears were irrational and to stop thinking about it and just do it. I could do this, I was going to do this._

_Even if there was a serial killer waiting for me, I'd go knowing that I didn't let anything stand in my way. I fixed my hair and make-up to mesh with the breathtaking green dress. I must say after everything was said and done I looked great, it was the dress it pushed, sucked and, lifted everything perfectly. Taking one last look into the mirror I readjusted my dress and gave myself a little pep talk before half-heartedly making my way towards the lobby. I fought hard to keep my breathing under control. The closer I got to the lobby the harder it was to control my heart rate. The ding of the elevator made me jump, as the door slowly parted before me. _

_Chuckling at how I must have looked to the older couple waiting for the elevator, I cautiously stepped out and held my breath, this was it if a psycho was down here I'm about to meet him. _

_Taking a look around there was only a few people scattered around the lobby one of which I recognized, though I had no idea what she was doing down here. As quickly as my heeled feet could take me I made my way over to the smiling blonde diva. _

"_Barbie what in the world are you doing here? Please tell me I didn't get all dressed up to be fooled by you." I pleaded hope this all wasn't some big joke to get back at me for accidently tripping into her making her fall and flash half the male superstar in catering her bum. I really didn't mean to, but I'm not the most balanced person in the world and I tend to fall and trip....a lot. I begged her forgiveness for two day until she finally gave in. It wasn't like her ring attire did much to cover that anyway, but you shouldn't tell her that when trying to get her to forgive you. _

"_Don't be so paranoid Tiffany, Here." She stated handing me a slip of paper. "Have fun." She grinned before bouncing towards the elevator. I opened the letter feeling a bad case of déjà-vu._

**Walk out the main door, look to your left.**

_Weird. _

_But I did what it said anyway, heading out the lobby door and immediately glanced to my left. There standing with a little white sign in his hand was what I could only imagine was a Chauffeur, upon further examination I noticed my name on the little white sign. _

_Once I was finally in the car my brain went into over drive, this night kept getting weirder. I didn't have much time to think about it though because the car pulled up to a restaurant, before the driver turned around and handed me yet another note._

**Head inside, tell them your name they'll know what to do.**

_I sighed again and got out the car quietly thanking the driver and heading inside to the fancy looking restaurant. The note was right I just told them my name and they took me to the back of the room away from everyone else._

_I gasped at the beauty in front of me, the table for two was decorated elegantly with roses and candles, it was perfect. For the first time tonight I was looking forward to meeting the person who was behind all this. _

_Once I stepped closer I noticed yet another note sitting on the table. Picking it up I hope this was the last one I had to read._

**Turn Around.**

_It stated simple but the word shook me to my core this was it. Turning around I took in a haggard breath. _

_Standing before me looking ever so handsome in his suit was...._

_

* * *

_

**Authors Note:**It took me all day to get this the way I liked it but at last here it is. Hope you enjoy because I defiantly enjoyed writing it. So I know I left this at the point where you're all saying NO! You can't leave it like this! But I'm going to try my best to get the next one out within a few days..


	7. Chapter 7

**Authors Note: **I just couldn't leave you all waiting hope you enjoy it, i know it's not what you all were hoping for but i hope you like it anyway.. i wrote this really fast so i'm sorry if there is alot of mistakes.

Remember i love hearing from all of you!

_

* * *

_

_Adam Copeland stood in all his six foot five glory grinning like a mad man. Yet the grin was defiantly not Edge worthy, he almost looked worried maybe even a little scared. I swiftly shot the thought out my head, Adam Copeland was anything but scared he was an egotistical jackass that liked to get on my last nerve. But still standing there I saw something I'd never seen in him before even if I couldn't put my finger on it._

_I didn't know what to say why did he do all this? Still I accepted the flowers he offered, smoothly placing them in my hands. Never did his eyes leave my face. Then I suddenly realized he was waiting for something. Nervously I took a glance around the room to make sure Barbie wasn't going to jump out at me screaming Got Ya! When I was positive there was no one else back here with us I gradually let a hesitant smile grace my lips before looking down to the ground not knowing what else to do._

"_Why are you doing this?" Was the only thing I could think of to say. The silence was starting to get unbearable. _

_He said nothing just glided me over to the table before pulling out my chair for me. Yes defiantly no Edge tonight. After he took a sit across from me he gave me the most dazzling smile I'd ever seen. I think I might have stop breathing for awhile._

"_Why do you think I brought you here?" he asked, never once letting me look away from his stare. I didn't know how to answer that question, why did I think he brought me here? There was something in his voice that told me this wasn't a joke or maybe I just wanted to believe that someone would actually do all this for me. I think I shrugged but I can't be one hundred percent sure._

"_I brought you here because I wanted you here." He replied simply, but it did nothing to clear up the confusion in my head._

"_Why?" I questioned hoping he could hear me over the noise of the restaurant behind us._

"_Are you really that oblivious?" he inquired giving me another deep glance." I haven't been able to get you out of my head since the first time I saw you in catering." I couldn't stop the gasp that pasted though my lightly glossed lips._

_HE WHAT?_

_It took me a good five minutes to calm my breathing and not hyperventilate, before I could even start to comprehend what he just said._

"_But... but y...you don't like me." I stuttered, unable to speak without making a fool out of myself." You al...always picked on me." I stated getting frustrated with myself._

_To my surprise he just laughed, while he scooted his chair towards me, making me a little edgy (no pun intended) when his hand shot out towards me, running his index finger gentle down my cheek. The tenderness shocked me, but his words shocked me more. _

"_You're beautiful do you know that." He whispered so close I could feel his hot breath on my neck. "Even more so when you blush." _

_I couldn't think let alone breathe, this is what I dreamt about as a little girl, a man who sweeps you off you feet, who makes you feel like you're the only girl in the world. Who knew it would be Adam Copeland? His hand came back to my face again this time he lightly turn it towards him, and before I even had time to blink I felt his soft lips brush my tenderly. _

"_Say something" Adam murmured in my ear._

"_I don't know what to say." I responded looking down at my heeled feet. I couldn't look him in the eye it was one of my many flaws, but I did feel the hot body that was lightly rested against my side leave me. And then I heard it, the quiet cuss was probably not meant for my ears but I heard it anyway. _

_Looking up sharply our eyes locked immediately, it was there again this time I was certain of it, he was scared._

"_You don't have to say anything, I took a shot in the dark and it didn't connect." He explained. "You don't feel the same way its ok I get it. I'm such an idiot, of course you don't, I mean shit, I made your life hell for months just because I was such a fuckin loser I couldn't deal with how I felt. FUCK!" he fumed sounding more like Edge._

"_I.. ah.." I tried to explain but to be honest I didn't know how I felt. This was all coming at me so fast._

"_Don't ok just don't." He stated before getting up and standing over me. "I'll see you around." He replied before storming out the restaurant._

_Later that night in my hotel room, I had time to think about all of what happened that night. _

_Did I have any feelings for Adam? _

_I mean yeah he's a good looking man there's no denying that, but he's so different from me, how could anything ever come of it? But tonight I had seen another side of him a side that I didn't think existed, a side that I think I might have liked. But then again if all of what people were saying about him was true I could be getting in way over my head._

_Everything that was running through my mind made me light headed and no matter how hard I tried, I always came back with both positive and negative feedback._

_Even after trying to deny it, it was still there, I had felt it._

_The spark was electric when he kissed me, I could still feel it._

_I kissed Adam Copeland and I think I liked it.... _

* * *

**Authors Note:** I'd like to apologize again for any mistakes I've made, I try my best to correct them all but truth be told I'm not the best speller and I have problems with grammar.


	8. Chapter 8

_Authors Note: This chapter I must say isn't my best but it's a filler, I hope you enjoy anyway. To all you CM Punk fans I promise this isn't the last you'll see of him._

_

* * *

_

_Running my hands through the thick black and red locks of Lisa Marie, I couldn't stop myself from glancing over my shoulder every time I heard a noise. I wasn't ready to face Adam yet, I still hadn't made up my mind of what to do about this, and it took me twenty minutes this morning to talk myself into actually coming to work._

_Finally I finished Lisa's hair and quickly dropped down into my chair letting out a sigh and resting my chin into my hands, when had my life changed? I had been working here peacefully for so long and then out of nowhere I had Phil asking me out then ignoring me, and now this thing with Adam. Sure I had been on a casual date or two with someone from the company but they all ended quickly, and badly might I add after they found out how shy I really was._

_I was so caught up in thought I didn't hear the other person enter the room with me. Nor did I see him take a seat in the chair next to me. _

_"Hey, you on a break or can I get my head done." _

_I jumped hitting my head on the light next to my station, turning to look at the person next to me. He smiled lightly before coming to check on my head._

_"Shit, I didn't mean to scare ya like that, you ok?" he enquired, moving my head down slightly to take a look. _

_"Ya I'm fine, as embarrassing as this is it's not the first time this happened." I stated feeling the familiar burning of my cheeks. _

_He just chuckled and plopped down in my now empty seat. I grabbed my things and started the well-known task that I had come accustom to. Matt Hardy hadn't been in my chair a lot but when he did, I found it effortless to talk to him, his easy going nature and goofy personality was naturally easy to be around. His banter made me forget what I had been worrying about moments earlier. He was in the middle of another one of his stories when it happened._

_"So Shannon was like don't put that there, but you know I did it anyway and my dad comes in sits down and BAM! ..." he stated trying to control his laughter, I couldn't help it the look on his face was enough for me to burst into a fit of giggles. I could only imagine his father's face. _

_"GET YOUR HANDS OFF MY GIRLFRIEND HARDY!" broke through the laughter and cut through the air like a knife. In the insistent laughing I hadn't noticed how close Matt and I had gotten obviously someone got the wrong idea._

_I wasn't that surprised to see the man I had been thinking of all morning standing in the doorway a sour look placed on his face. Our eyes locked for a second before his face completely changed to shock matching the look on both mine and Matt's face._

_"Is what I would say if we were dating." He responded before wiping around and bolting out the room. _

_"What was that about?" Matt asked obviously confused. _

_"I have no idea." I lied hoping he'd believe me. I was shy not dumb I knew that Matt and Adam weren't on good terms. _

_It took a few minutes but we gradually let Adam slip from our minds and Matt began tell more of his stories. I could definitely say that after Matt had left my mouth hurt from smiling. I'd never laughed like that in ages._

___

_Elsewhere Adam Copeland stood fuming, how could he have exploded like that, well he knew how, Matt Hardy. but the look on Tiffany's face said it all she was scared of him. He tried to control himself but seeing Hardy with her it just made him turn into something he wasn't, something that was writing out for him in that moment he had felt more like Edge then Adam._

_He played and replayed the scene in his head not only had he made a fool of himself but he succeeded in freaking Tiffany out even more then he had last night. Little did he know his day was about to get worst._

_"I've been looking for you Copeland." The dark haired man stated, his piercing stare never leaving the Blonde's eyes._

_"What do you want, I'm busy." The Canadian barked back. _

_"Yeah I heard, Busy with Tiffany huh." The man stated just as dark as the other man._

_"What you want punk?" Adam asked again._

_"I want to know why." _

_"Why what?" Adam retorted getting irritated with the younger man._

_"I talked to Vickie man. I know." Adam visibly flinched. _

_"I have no idea what you're talking about." _

_"You did it, you sabotaged our date dude, so what you could have her?" Phil yelled letting his aggravation get the better of him._

_"Phil man, it's not like that." _

_"Oh I think it's exactly like that, but I'm telling you right now I'm not going down without a fight." _

_"This isn't a game Punk." Adam roared back._

_"I'm just warning you man I won't let you have her." Phil spat his eyes darker then the usual carefree Punk. "You'll never have her. Not if I have anything to do with it." He said turning and storming out the door letting it slam behind him._

_"We'll see about that." Adam whispered to the now empty room, before stocking off in the direction of catering._

_-_

_Another day down I sighed making my way out of yet another arena. I stopped myself from thinking about what happened until I was safely in the comfort of my hotel room. _

_I felt something grab my arm before I was pulled into a nearby door. Shocked I started into the eyes of my capture. My breathing became normal again once I realised who it was._

_"Adam?" I asked breathlessly. _

_"Yeah, Sorry this was the only way I could think of to get you alone." He replied sheepishly. The room on further inspection was nothing more than a janitor closest. I briefly wondered how his large frame even got in here, but then again he was pressed rather closely to my body. _

_"Look Tiffany, I think I might have freaked you out with this whole thing I know to you it seems fast." He started his finger hooking under my chin to lift my face to meet his eyes. "But to me, I've been fighting to control my emotion around you for awhile." He admitted, I swore I saw his cheeks turn a light shade of pink._

_"I just need time to think about this, you got to understand I thought you hated me .i..huhhh.i.. I just don't know what to think." I tried to explain, not sure myself what I thought. To my surprise he just nodded and pressed a light kiss on my forehead and opened the door letting me pass under his arm._

_"Hey there you are Copeland." Brian Myers aka Curt Hawkins greeted, Followed closely my Matt Cardona. _

_"Yeah had to piss" Adam said never once looking in my direction. The two companions glanced at me but I was too busy watching Adam. _

_One of the two elbowed Adam and jutted his chin in my direction. _

_"See you tomorrow sweet cheeks." Adam stated smugly patting me on the butt before walking away with the others._

_What the hell was that? _

_That was the Adam I knew, the Adam that would do anything to make me uncomfortable. It was like the man in the room and the man that was just here was two completely different people. _

_What was going on?_

_

* * *

_

_Authors Note: I'd like to apologize again for any mistakes I've made, I try my best to correct them all but truth be told I'm not the best speller and I have problems with grammar._


End file.
